Un divorce haut en couleurs
by PetitPentagram
Summary: défi sur le thème du divorce. Bobby passe son temps à râler après Crowley et le menacer de divorcer. Crowley décide de régler la situation une fois pour toute.


Salut !

Mme revoilà avec un autre défi d'Ange Phoenix, que je me suis éclaté à faire : **le divorce de Bobby et Crowley.** J'espère avoir relevé le défi.

Le texte m'a légèrement échappé par rapport à ce qui était prévu au départ, alors je blâme mon inconscient pour ce qui suit.

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient.

* * *

Dean avait parié sur 20, Sam sur 45.

Non, ce n'est pas leurs paris d'argents habituels autour d'un billard, mais plutôt le nombre de tentatives et de chantage de divorce de la part de Bobby avant que l'un des deux mettent fin – d'une façon ou d'une autre – à ce cycle infernal. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'ainé était un peu plus optimiste.

« C'était sur quoi cette fois ? demanda Dean en mettant une croix de lus à leur compteur personnel.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai entendu le mot sexe donc j'ai pas eu envie de savoir la suite, répondit Sam. On est à combien ?

\- 17. C'est à se demander où Bobby trouve toutes ces raisons ridicules pour vouloir divorcer.

\- Je crois que tant que Crowley rampe à ses pieds pour se faire pardonner – Et avoir une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, beurk – Bobby n'a aucune raison d'arrêter.

\- Je crois que je préférerais gérer une autre Apocalypse que de les voir comme ça… »

Deux jours plus tard, Bobby s'était une fois encore lancé dans une tirade sans fin à l'égard du roi de l'Enfer.

« Nan mais regardes-moi ça ! Ton sale cabot a ENCORE crevé un pneu dans ma casse !

\- Ce ne sont que des vieilles voitures, il faut bien que Médor garde sa dentition parfaite !

\- Alors comme ça tu préfères ton monstre à ton mari ? Cette fois tu vas trop loin ! JE VEUX DIVORCER !

\- Voyons chéri, pense à tous les avantages de notre union… Tu ne vas pas tout ruiner pour un simple pneu ? Tu préférerais un pneu à ton MARI ?

\- Ne retourne pas la discussion contre moi ! »

Crowley partit en claquant la porte. Encore une fois, il passait pour le méchant. Tout était prétexte à demander le divorce. Un démon un peu trop entreprenant ? Divorce ! Des traces de pas ? Divorce ! Un orgasme pas assez plaisant ? Divorce !

Pourtant c'était LUI qui avait ressuscité le chasseur pour qu'il puisse continuer à aider ses fils d'adoption et pour lui éviter de vivre l'enfer – littéralement. Il avait fait des efforts, surtout après avoir reçu le sang de Sam Winchester. Il voulait juste se faire aimer du chasseur, il MÉRITAIT d'être aimé ! Puisque le chasseur voulait jouer à ça, il allait jouer aussi !

« Bobby Singer ! Tu diras à tes fistons d'arrêter de massacrer mes démons quand ils ne leur ont rien fait !

\- Tu leur diras toi-même, je suis pas ta boniche.

\- Et bien il faudra revoir ton rôle derrière ces téléphones alors, puisque ton retour à la vie demande des âmes pour compenser, ce qui ne se fera pas sans mes démons !

\- Je t'avais rien demandé, démon de mes deux !

\- Ah ? Puisque c'est ainsi, voilà ! »

Bobby baissa les yeux sur le papier que lui tendait le démon. Un contrat de divorce.

« En hommage à ces quelques années passées ensembles, et parce qu'au fond, même si vous êtes plus persistants qu'un chewing-gum séché sous une chaussure, je te laisse encore quelques années de vie avant de rejoindre ta chère Hellen et ta chère Karen chez les emplumés. Je reviens ce soir, tu as intérêt à avoir signé ces papiers. »

Il disparut, laissant Bobby atterré de voir que finalement, le démon aussi arrivait au bout de sa patience. Sam et Dean entrèrent quelques heures plus tard chez Bobby et virent les papiers sur la table.

« Alors ça y est ? Vous divorcez ? demanda Dean

\- Ouais, je pense que oui.

\- Tout ça pour ça… Je suis quand même un peu triste pour vous, fit Sam.

\- Je me fais trop vieux pour ces conneries de mariage de toute façon. Franchement, c'est démon de la luxure que Crowley aurait dû faire, pas roi de l'enfer ! Et sa manie de trainer Médor partout…

\- Bobby, fit Sam, on veut pas savoir… »

Le soir même, Crowley revint et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si le papier était signé. Il l'était. Une note accompagnait le document.

 _Sam et Dean n'ont pas l'air de se souvenir qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être mariés pour continuer à les emmerder._

Crowley ricana.

Bobby était vraiment parfait pour lui.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
